


What A Meaningful Conversation!

by ProvenTitan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, Dancetale, Dancing, Gen, If any actual romance idk, Latin, Like you don't already know what happens you little sinners, Long winded, Reader Is Frisk, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Spoilers for the Pacifist Run, Street, my interpretation of, waltz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProvenTitan/pseuds/ProvenTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on @teandstars Dancetale!AU<br/>As a young child, falling down an endless pit in the middle of an abandoned campsite on a cursed mountain was bad. That's kind of a given. Falling down said endless pit only to arrive in an underground society full of monsters was also bad (although they all seem surprisingly nice...).<br/>But what was badder (or worser? you can never remember) was that with no warning, you find yourself hearing beautiful music, seeing graceful moves, and feeling a strength and a sureness in your limbs you swear has never been there before. You're suddenly a ballet dancer, surrounded by a tradition of dance battling (and several miles of rock) and you have no idea how you're going to get home.<br/>Or even if you want to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Meaningful Conversation!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is ProvenTitan on AO3 or just PTO. This is my very first fanfiction on this site, and as it's based off someone else's AU, I'm very apprehensive. I can only hope I do this amazing fandom justice!  
> Have fun, and remember please read responsibly. :P  
> PTO x

A sound like low buzzing echoes in your ears, and you have no idea what it is. As it seems to get louder, however, you discover that it is not the only odd thing about the situation currently. You ache all over; your whole body feels bruised and sore. You blink and sit up, wincing. A bright shaft of light spears through your eyelids and you hiss with the pain, turning your head sharply. The resultant pain does nothing to make you feel better.

Slowly, carefully, you rise to your feet. Something feels…off, somehow. You’re not sure. Shrugging it off for the moment, you look around you. The place you’re in is very dark, only the space around – a bed of golden flowers – is light enough for you to see. Staring into the darkness around you, the knowledge that eventually you have to step out into the unknown sends a shiver down your spine. You screw up your face, concentrating on the feeling, and it fills you with golden light. 

You take a step into the dark.

The walls are smooth and dry, but cold. It feels like a cave, but you’re not sure… aren’t underground cave networks usually wet? Tracing your hand along the wall as you walk is comforting, though, feeling the strong stone under your palm. It feels like the only solid thing in your life right now.  
The darkness seems to be lightening, you can just about make out the edges of what looks like another cavern. There are more of the same golden flowers on the floor, and you realise that they cover the hollow’s floor and you’ve probably been walking on them since you woke up. Taking a step further into the light, your eyes rest on a taller, thicker flower. You stare, and rub your eyes quickly. It has a face.

* Howdy!

You take a step back in alarm. The flowers can talk? You instantly feel guilty that you’ve been walking on them all this time, and look around in dismay. However, none of the other flowers seem to be talking, or even sentient, and you feel like one of them would have said something if they were able to. Shrugging, you turn your gaze back to the speaking flower, which smiles happily up at you and bounces from side to side.

* I’m Flowey!

* Flowey the Flower.

You nod, solemnly. This seems an entirely appropriate name. Smiling, you wave hello to the flower, and it beams back, before humming thoughtfully.

* Hmmm…

* You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?

So this place was called the Underground? Again, you think, a very appropriate name considering. Your attention is drawn back to Flowey, as the little creature continues talking with a smile.

* Golly, you must be so confused.

* Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!

* I guess little old me will have to do!

Eyes wide, you nod rapidly, thanking the little flower. It seems so kind; to offer you help when it doesn’t even know you.

* Ready? 

It asks, bouncing absentmindedly. Your face settles with excitement and resolve, and you nod, once, firmly.

* Here we go!

Suddenly, there’s a peculiar sensation, the like of which you’ve never felt before. The closest you could come up with was the tingles of pins and needles, or the aftermath of hitting your funny bone, but centred around your chest. It wasn’t painful, but very, very different. Looking around yourself, you think you can almost make out the lines of white bars, but you’re not sure. 

* First, we bow.

Somehow, that seems wrong, and it jars you from your perusal of your new surroundings. Flowey is still in front of you, though he seems at the same time, more and less lifelike. You aren’t sure if you like it or not… then his words register with you. For a second, you aren’t sure whether to bow back or perhaps curtsey, but you decide, since Flowey told you to bow, you should stick with that.

You rise up on your tip-toes and lean forward in a neat bow, folding one arm over your stomach and one behind your back. As you raise your head, you see Flowey rising from his own little bend. He starts, again, to sway, but suddenly it feels far more important to you. A red glow begins to fill the area around you, and Flowey’s smile widens.

“See that heart?”

You’re instantly confused, and look around only to stop short in shock. There, floating about in front of your chest is a bright, small heart, like a little sun. It’s giving off a warm red light. You raise your hand to touch it, and it shifts with your arm, jerking up a little in the air. The movement feels ungainly and difficult, like moving the little heart could be the easiest thing in the world, but you haven’t quite figured out how. You can feel your Hope rising.

“That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being!” 

Flowey interjects, his eyes bright, “Your Soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.” You make a small questioning noise at the initialism.

Flowey grins, “What’s LV stand for? Why, Love, of course!” And you smile, because of course it stands for love. 

“You want some Love, don’t you?” In a place like this, where the floors are made of flowers and the first thing you meet is the most smiley, happy creature you’ve ever seen, so keen to make you feel accepted…

“Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” Of course this is a place where LV stands for Love! Why wouldn’t it?

You’re brought back to attention by a flash of white light, and you realised Flowey now has five small white seeds hovering near him. He winks.

“Down here, Love is shared through… little white… ‘friendliness pellets’.” You blink.

Friendliness pellets?

“Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!”

The ‘pellets’ come zooming toward you, and the most natural instinct in your body is to move away. But these are ‘friendliness pellets’, right? They’re safe.

You take a step, your body turning unconsciously on the ball of your foot, and your little Soul floats with you, gracefully. You miss the swift look that dashes across Flowey’s face. You don’t miss the pellets, though.

A shudder rocks your body as a pellet flies straight into your Soul and it flashes with panic. Your Hope drops and you crash to the ground, shaking with sudden despair and pain. Your eyes catch those of Flowey, and go wide in horror. No more is he sweet and friendly; his face is that of a beast. 

“You Idiot.” His words crack and tremble in the echoing cavern.

He tricked you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope that was alright! I'm going to try and keep each chapter above 1000 words as a personal goal, and honestly my update "schedule" is more of a black hole. I'm probably going to be very erratic with this but I'll try my hardest to get it into some sort of shape.  
> Please let me know what you think of this ~~piece of trash~~ marvellous idea, with comments or Kudos.  
>  PTO x


End file.
